Final Fantasy VII credits
These credits have been adapted from the end credits of the Japanese original, International, North American, European PlayStation, and PC, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch versions of Final Fantasy VII. The Japanese credits are in two sections. The first section has a screen of credits fade on and off the screen at a time, while the second section has the credits scroll up. During the first section, staff are credited with their Japanese name and a romanization. During the second section only the Japanese name is credited, except for the final few credits. All staff positions are written in English and are singular, with exception going to company names which use their official company name. The International credits differ from the original slightly, adding people involved in the additional FMVs, crediting a different soprano on the "The Creation" excerpt, and making a correction from "Sephiros Choir" to "Sephiroth Choir". The North American version (released before the International version) re-designed the entire thing is scrolling. There is no Japanese text in the North American credits, and some English names differ from the romanizations making them more phonetically accurate (e.g. "Hirokatu Sasaki" > "Hirokatsu Sasaki", but "Kenzi Nagashima" remains), and switches the order of some names that were in the wrong order ("Yasui Kentarow" (surname, first name) > "Kentarow Yasui") although . In the portion of the credits that were not originally in English, there are various newly introduced examples of these things ("Sigeko Sogame", "Okayama Yousuke" (surname, first name)). The North American staff roles always use plural, and some (but not all) typos in staff names were corrected. The North American also rearranged some of the credits, and erroneously moved some names to different sections. The credited "The Creation" Soprano is the same as in the Japanese original. Additional credits are added for Square Soft USA (the localization), and SCEA (the publishing). The European version (released after the International version) also re-designed the credits to be entirely scrolling, although it leaves longer gaps between sections, usually allowing a credit to leave the screen before another comes on. This means the credits scroll faster than the other version but are technically longer. The romanizations of the names are the same as in the North American version. The staff positions haphazardly use a mixture of singular and plural. The erroneous moving of names was not copied from the North American version, but some of the reorganizations were. The credited "The Creation" Soprano is the same as the Japanese International. The Square Soft USA credits are the same as in the North American version, and SCEE credits for publishing are added. The North American credits removed Takaharu Matsuo from the Battle Stage Designers credits, meanwhile introducing Masahide Tanaka. The European credits kept Masahide Tanaka as a Battle Stage Designer and re-added Takaharu Matsuo, however Takaharu Matsuo was removed as a Background Designer. The European credits adds "Aiko Ito" to the Special Thanks section. The PC 1998 credits were manually recreated based on the North American version and therefore all of the preexisting typos were fixed. At the same time, many more errors were introduced on staff names including some being missed entirely. The PC version has its own extended credits for Square Soft USA, and adds credits for Eidos, Intermetrics, Yamaha, and a list of other companies. All other PC versions and those based on it (the PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch versions) do not change the credits. Instead the PC 2012 version adds a separate credits section to its launcher, and the PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch versions adds a separate option for additional credits to the title screen. In all versions there are also credits listed if one does waits on the title screen without inputs. Some of these credits use different romanizations. Only the main credits are here, but it is notable for using different romanizations and them not being corrected in the English versions. Names and positions are credited in capital letters in the credits, but have been made lowercase for this article. Names are as written in the English versions, for the Japanese names see Final Fantasy VII translations#Credits. The order of the credits are based on the Japanese versions. PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch are included in "PC versions" mentioned below, unless specifically referring to its "additional credits". Credits Square Product Development, Dept.#1 ;Producer Hironobu Sakaguchi ;Director Yoshinori Kitase ;Music Composer Nobuo Uematsu ;Main Programmer Ken Narita ;Character Design & Battle Visual Director Tetsuya Nomura ;Art Director Yusuke Naora ;Image Illustrator Yoshitaka Amano ;CG Supervisor Kazuyuki Hashimoto ;CG Movie Director Motonori Sakakibara ;Character Modeling Director Tomohiro Kayano ;Main Character Modeler Hiroshi Arai ;Magic Effect Director Hirokatsu Sasaki ;Special Magic Effect Director Shintaroh Takai ;Battle Stage Director Akira Fujii ;Graphic Outside Contractor Art Director Hitoshi Sasaki ;Outside Contractor Coordinator Hiroyoshi Hamada ;Animation Director Hidetoshi Omori ;Battle Plan Director Yasushi Matsumura ;Map Plan Director Hidetoshi Kezuka ;Map Plan Co-directors ;Battle Programmer Hiroshi Harata ;Character Programmer Hiroshi Kawai ;CD & Movie Programmer Shun Moriya ;Sound Programmer Minoru Akao ;Sound Engineer Eiji Nakamura ;MA & Recording Engineer Kenzi Nagashima ;Story By ;Based on the Story By Field Section ;Programmer Keizo Kokubo ;Event Planners ;Special Thanks ;Map Planners ;Concept Art By ;Background Designers ;Sub-character & Character Texture Designer Kazuhiro Okawa ;Assistant Character Designer Fumi Nakashima ;Character Modelers ;Character Animators Battle Section ;Progammers ;CG Progammer Masaharu Inoue ;Planners ;Special Thanks Toshiaki Suzuki ;Monster Modelers ;Character Animators ;Battle Stage Designers Masahide Tanaka ;Monster Designers ;2D Animators Magic Effects Section ;Graphic Designers ;Programmers World Map Section ;Graphic Designer Hideyuki Matsumoto ;Effect Designer Takayuki Odachi ;Progammer Yasuo Kuwahara ;Planner Masato Yagi Chocobo Race Section ;Progammer Keitaro Adachi ;Graphic Designer Ryotaro Takahashi ;Planner Hiroki Chiba Condor War Section ;Progammer Ryu Moto ;Graphic Designer Hiroyuki Yotsuji ;Planner Kazuhiko Yoshioka Submarine Chase Section ;Progammer Shin-ichi Tanaka ;Graphic Designers ;Planner Motomu Toriyama Highway & Roller Coaster Section ;Progammer Tatsuya Yoshinari ;Graphic Designer Takeshi Sanda ;Planner Keisuke Matsuhara Snowboard Section ;Progammer Tadamichi Obinata ;Graphic Designer Daiki Komatsu ;Planner Jun Akiyama CG Movie Section ;Field CG & Movie Designers ;Movie Engineers ;Banpresto Co, Ltd. Battle CG Support ;Monster Animators ;Monster Modeling ;Sound Effect Sephiroth Choir ;Soprano ;Alto ;Tenor ;Bass Excerpts from "The Creation" ;Composed by ;Soprano (JORG, NA, PC) Matsue Fukushima ;Soprano (JINT, EU) Minae Fujisaki ;Tenor Daisuke Hara ;Synthesizer Masashi Hamauzu Square USA Staff ;Tool Programmers - LA ;CG Designers - LA ;LA Unit-Coordinators CG Outside Contractors Field & Movie Section ;Links Corporation Links became Links DigiWorks in 2000 before merging into in 2010. Links also operated with Wilco as WilcoLinks DigiWorks Inc. in 1999, which they used for work on Final Fantasy X. Aside from Final Fantasy VII, Links also worked on Parasite Eve. Hiroyuki Seshita who worked on both games also joined Square to work on many titles including Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within. ;MILAI Corporation Founded in 1991. ;Pixy Corporation Pixy Corporation are credited for work on Final Fantasy VIII, but none of the same staff worked on it. Akihiro Tsuchiya went on to work for Square Visual Works for Final Fantasy VIII and Final Fantasy IX. Masanori Ikeda and Jun Terai are both credited under DAAC Corporation in Final Fantasy VIII. 長澤　剛史 ;Image Corporation Foundedi in 1990, changed name to img in 2009. ;Wilco Japan Inc. Formed in 1991, collaborated with Links Corporation in 1999 as WilcoLinks DigiWorks Inc., and changed name to WILCO Dream Studios in 2003. ;Omnibus Japan ;Norihiro Ohtsubo http://ltcg.co.jp/outline.htmlhttps://www.facebook.com/norihiro.ohtsubo ;DAAC Corporation Established in 1996 . ;TOSE C.G. Section Monster Model Support ;NHK Enterprise 21 Established in 1995. Masayoshi Obata Field Design Support ;Atelier Musa Established by Shigemi Ikeda in 1986, . Shigemi Ikeda ;Kusanagi Kusanagi was established in 1990.Company at Kusanagi Kusanagi also worked on Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy IX, Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy XII, Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon, Art Gallery at KusanagiWork (2008 and earlier) at Kusanagi ;Umigame Jimusho Corporation Hiroyuki Hayashi joined Links Corporation in 1984, but later became freelance and founded Umigame Jimusho in 1991. Hiroyuki Hayashi ;Algo-Nicus 2D Animation Support ;Studio Gazelle, Inc. Founded in 1993, they also worked on Parasite Eve and Final Fantasy VIII. Other Credits This is separated from the contractors only by spacing. It is unknown if any of those listed below are part Development Team Dept. #1. ;Quality Assurance ;Sound Engineer for Additional Movie Tak Ogawa ;Recording Engineer for Additional Movie Masayoshi Okawa ;Special Thanks ;Publicity Producers ;Executive Producers Square Soft, Inc. These are two sets of credits under this name: One in the English PlayStation releases of the game, and one in the PC releases of the game. Many of the credits in the PC version duplicate ones in the PlayStation version, and many of the ones omitted from the PlayStation versions that are in the PC version still apply to the PlayStation version of the game such as the localization and technical translation credits. PlayStation ;Product Development Coordinator Michael Baskett ;QA Manager Jon Williams ;Customer Service Manager Rick Thompson ;Executive VP, Strategic Planning Yoshihiro Maruyama ;Vice President of Marketing Jun Iwasaki ;Assistant Marketing Associate Kenji Mimura PC ;Senior Vice President Yoshi-hiro Maruyama ;Executive Producers ;Vice President, Marketing Jun Iwasaki ;Senior Software Engineers ;Software Engineers ;Graphic Artist Jason Greenberg ;Production Manager Yumi Yoshida ;Associate Producer Akihito Kozu ;Localization Michael Baskett ;Technical Translation ;Additional Programming ;Marketing ;Business Development Elaine Diiorio ;Network Administration Sami Zuhuruddin ;Customer Service ;Quality Assurance Manager ;Lead QA Analysts ;Quality Assurance Sony Computer Entertainment America Inc. These are credits in the North American release of the game. ;Associate Producer Seth Luisi ;Assistant Producer Jeffrey Ng ;Senior Producer Perry Rodgers ;QA Manager Mark Pentek ;Lead Tester Mike Benton ;Asst. Lead Tester Christian Davis ;Licensing Manager Etsuko Kobata ;Business Coordinator Taku Imasaki ;Vice President of Marketing Andrew House ;Director of Product Marketing Peter Dille ;Director of PR and Promotions Jeff Fox ;Product Manager David Bamberger Sony Computer Entertainment Europe Inc. These are credits in the European release of the game. The header in the credits is "Producer (SCEE)-Martin Alltimes", and SCEE are not referred to besides there. This section is listed before Square Soft, Inc., while in the North American version SCEA is listed after. ;Producer Martin Alltimes ;QA Manager Tony Bourne ;QA Assistant Manager Steve Archer ;QA Supervisor Dave Cleaveley ;QA Co-ordinator Jim McCabe ;Lead Tester Brad Davey ;Tester Eidos Interactive (U.S.) These credits are in the PC versions. The above is the header title and is featured in all versions no matter what region it was released. ;Producer Frank Hom ;Director of Development James Poole ;Quality Assurance Manager Mike McHale ;Lead QA Analyst Corey Fong ;Quality Assurance ;VP of Marketing Paul Baldwin ;Product Manager Gary Keith ;Creative Services Director Sutton Trout ;Public Relations ;Production Manager Jo Kathryn Reavis ;Manual Design ;Special Thanks Eidos (Europe) These credits are in the PC versions. The above is the header title and is featured in all versions no matter what region it was released. ;Associate-Producer John Ng ;Director of Development Steve Hickman ;Localization Manager Flavia Timiani ;Marketing Managers ;French Text Localization ;German Text Localization ;Spanish Text Localization David Carillo ;Public Relations Intermetrics, Inc. These credits are in the PC versions. Yamaha Corporation These credits are in the PC versions. Special Thanks These credits are in the PC versions. PC 2012 port Square Enix Japan From the Launcher of the 2012 PC version. ;Senior Executive Managing Officer Shinji Hashimoto ;Senior Manager Makoto Tsuda ;Project Director Koichiro Sakamoto ;Project Planner Nobuhiro Tsukioka ;Project Manager Nobuyuki Kashihara ;Business Development Manager Jacob Navok ;Global Project Manager Tomoe Haga ;Global Project Coordinator Eri Wakabayashi Square Enix Europe From the Launcher of the 2012 PC version. ;Online Publishing Director Simon Protheroe ;PA to Online Publishing Begona Lorenzo ;Senior Digital Marketing Manager Antonio Marfuggi ;Producer Julien Ognier ;Software Solutions Manager Roberto Torella ;Designer Emiliano Rampazzi ;Operations Director Richard Lever ;Head of QA Marc Titheridge ;Mastering Manager Jason Walker ;QA Project Manager Tony Peterken ;Ruby On Rails Developer Levente Bagi ;QA Lead Jonathan Larouche ;QA Testers ;QA Compliance Team Jean-François Gauthier ;Senior Production Manager Seb Ohsan Berthelsen ;Assistant Production Manager Yuko Tomizawa ;Senior Localization Producer Alex Moresby ;Localization Producer Daniel Mellar ;Assistant Localisation Producer Elisa Giribaldi ;QA Manager André Woitczyk ;Assistant QA Managers ;Senior QA Lead (UK) Shailesh Iyer ;Senior QA Lead (France) Kevon Balon ;Senior QA Lead (Italy) Efrem Borroni ;Senior QA Lead (Germany) Hoi-yee Leung ;Senior QA Lead (Spain) Alberto Barajas Aguado ;French Translator Pierre Gauthier ;Italian Translator Giulia Isnenghi ;German Translator Sina Moelleken ;Spanish Translator Mariona Pera i de Miguel Dotemu SAS From the Launcher of the 2012 PC version. ;CEO Xavier Liard ;CTO Romain Tisserand ;Project Manager Thomas Balitout ;Software Engineering PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch ports Credits from seleting the "ADDITIONAL CREDITS" option from the title screen in the PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch versions. The BGM is One-Winged Angel. ;Director Hiroshi Harata ;Producers ;Project Coordinator Masayo Arayashiki Dotemu SAS. ;Lead Developer Thomas Balitout ;Project Manager Christian Cortez ;Software Engineers ;Business Development ;Graphic Designer Stephane Perez ;Tester and Localization Check Pierre-Olivier Petillot Pole to Win Co.,Ltd. ;Game Testers Pole to Win International (Glasgow Studio) ;QA Manager Liam Ross ;Senior Lead Tester Monica Zamboni ;Lead Tester Scott Herdman ;Localization Testers Square Enix Co.Ltd. Quality Assurance ;General Manager Koji Yamashita ;Senior Manager Yukihiro Shibuya ;Manager Hideyuki Kato ;Ratings Advisor Reiko Kondo ;Chief Coordinator Hiromichi Takahashi ;Coordinator Hitoshi Kurai ;Technical Engineers ;Game Testers Sound Section ;Music Data Support ;Audio Programmers ;Project Manager Kazuki Hamamoto ;Project Assistants Localization ;Localization Director Kay Miura ;Localization Coordinators ;Additional English Text Translation ;Additional French Text Translation Emilie Thoré ;Additional German Text Translation Yuriko Nagata ;Additional Spanish Text Translation Raúl María Arol Rosa ;Localization Manager Shingo Hosokawa ;Localization General Manager Kazuhisa Ichigaya Square Enix, Inc. ;Assistant Director of Quality Assurance David "Ribs" Carrillo ;Senior QA Manager Aaron J. Adams ;Senior QA Coordinator Lila Shin ;QA Coordinator Kythera Contreras ;QA Administrator Keith P. Christensen-Martz ;Associate QA Administrator Louis Sedeno III ;QA Team ;Localization & QA Director Yutaka Sano ;Digital Marketing Manager Issei Shimizu ;Marketing Coordinator Samuel Hsieh ;Executive Director Larry Sparks ;Director of Public Relations David Yang ;Public Relations Emily Shoji ;Chief Operating Officer Mike Sherlock ;President & CEO Phil Rogers Square Enix Ltd. ;Operations Director Seb Ohsan Berthelsen ;Senior Manager - Localization and Project Management Yuko Tomizawa ;Senior Localization Producer Alex Moresby ;Localization Producer Elisa Giribaldi ;QA Manager André Woitczyk ;Localization QA Project Manager Dario de Desare ;Mastering Manager Jason Walker ;Japanese Business Translators ;Senior QA Lead (UK) Shailesh Iyer ;Senior QA Lead (France) Kevin Balon ;Senior QA Lead (Germany) Hoi-yee Leung ;Senior QA Lead (Spain) Alberto Barajas Aguado ;Localization Team ;Brand Coordinator Nicole Jackson ;Brand Director Kathryn Cala ;PR Executives ;Senior PR Manager Alex Huhtala ;Executive Director - SEJ West Larry Sparks ;COO Mike Sherlock ;CEO Phil Rogers Special Thanks Other Credits ;Production Executive Yosuke Matsuda ;Executive Producer Shinji Hashimoto Notes Fuseya Kazumasa-kun and Matsumura Yasushi-kun are debug enemies in the two Japanese PlayStation versions of the game. "Sound Engineer for Additional Movie" and "Recording Engineer for Additional Movie" are credits added to the Japanese International and all English credits, and regard the extended Weapon scene at the North Crater. Main Character Modeler is placed below Map Plan Co-directors in all English and PC credits. This places three people named Hiroshi consecutively. Monster Designers is placed above Battle Stage Designers in all English and PC credits. The World Map Section has the roles ordered Planner > Programmer > Graphic Designer > Effect Designer in all English and PC credits. Quality Assurance is placed below Square's Special Thanks in the North American and PC credits. Executive Producers is the first credit in the PC credits. Takaharu Matsuo is credited as a Background Designer and Battle Stage Designer in both Japanese credits. He was replaced by Masahide Tanaka as a Battle Stage Designer in the North American and PC credits. He was re-added as a Battle Stage Designer but removed as a Background Designer in the European credits. Masahide Tanaka is only included in the English and PC credits. Aiko Ito is only included in Square's Special Thanks section in the European credits. Banpresto is translated as "Banprest" in all versions. In the name "Okayama Yousuke", "Okayama" is the surname. Hirokatsu Sasaki's name is romanized as "Hirokatu Sasaki" in the Japanese credits. Hiroyoshi Yamada's name is romanized as "Hiroyosi Yamada" in the Japanese credits and the title screen credits. Hidetoshi Omori's name is romanized as "Hidetosi Omori" in the Japanese credits and the title screen credits. Kentarow Yasui's name is romanized surname first ("Yasui Kentarow") in the Japanese credits. Shintaroh Takai's name is romanized as "Shintaro Takai" in the title screen credits. Matsumura Yasushi's name is romanized surname first ("Yasushi Matsumura") in the title screen credits. Kenzi Nagashima's name is romanized as "Kenji Nagashima" in the title screen credits. Toshio Kurihara's name is erroneously written "Toshoi Kurihara" in the PC credits. Shinichi Aoyama's name is erroneously written "Sinichi Aoyama" in the PC credits. Hiroyuki Hamada's name is erroneously written "Hiroyuki Ihamada" in the PC credits. Makoto Yagashita's name is erroneously written "Makato Yagishita" in the PC credits. Sugitani Yasuhiro's name is erroneously written "Yashiro Sugitani" in the PC credits. Akihiro Tsuchiya's name is erroneously written "Akihiro Ige" in the PC credits. Hiromi Kariya's name is erroneously written "Hiromi Karita" in the PC credits. Yusuke Yamamo's name is erroneously written "Yusuke Yomano" in the PC credits. Toshimasa Takahashi's name is erroneously written "Toshimasa Takahasi" in the PC credits. Makoto Tanaka's name is erroneously writteyuun "Makato Tanaka" in the PC credits. Kiyotaka Sousui's name is erroneously written "Kiyotaka Sousi" in the PC credits. Kazuhiko Torishima, Toshimasa Takahashi, Hideo Yoshikura, and Yuu Kondoh under Square's Special Thanks credits are erroneously moved to Monster Modeling in the North American and PC credits. Shinsaku Kozuma, Yasuyuki Noda, and Yusuke Yamamo under Studio Gazelle credits are erroneously moved to Square's Special Thanks in the North American and PC credits. Miki Saitoh and Sigeko Sogame are erroneously omitted in the PC credits. The Soprano for "The Creation" was originally listed in the Japanese original credits as Matsue Fukushima, and the North American and PC credits copy this. The International Japanese version changes the credit to Minae Fujisaki, and the European version copies this. It is possible two different recordings are used, but more likely Minae Fujisaki is the actual soprano. Daisuke Hara is listed as a second Soprano in the PC credits while there is no Tenor credit. This is likely a result of the Tenor header being accidentally omitted. References Category:Final Fantasy VII